


Drunken Confessions

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Discussing Beastiality, Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Stiles, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles may have snuck out into the woods with a few cans of beer and his dad’s whiskey, hoping to drink the night away and distract himself from the persistent thoughts of a certain werewolf, but his plans didn't completely work the way he thought they would.





	

Stiles _may_ have snuck out into the woods with a few cans of beer and his dad’s whiskey, hoping to drink the night away and distract himself from the persistent thoughts of a certain werewolf. He _may_ have been distracted by said thoughts was that he _may_ have forgotten what moderation was. He _may_ have sat down in a clearing and laid back to preoccupy his time with stargazing and dreaming of Derek Hale.

Okay, he _did_.

He picked up the large bottle of Jack Daniels again and settled down among the blanket of damp leaves that covered the cool earth. He brought the bottle to his lips, the amber liquid sloshing about in the glass, waves crashing against each other as he gulped back the liquor, ignoring the burn as it made its way down his throat. He pulled it back and swirled the bottle around before his face. He stared at it, mesmerised by the small bubbles caught beneath the swirling tides of whiskey. He lifted the bottle to his mouth and downed the liquid, finishing off the bottle.

“I’m gay for a werewolf,” he drunkenly confessed to himself.

He fumbled with his bag, pulling out a few cans of bourbon and cola. He cracked the can open and slumped against the fungus-covered stump. He lifted the can to his lip, feeling the bubbles tingle his nose as he chugged it, quickly following it with second can.

“I’m going to regret that in the morning,” Stiles muttered under his breath, his chest lurching with a hiccup before he continued his previous train of thought, “Does that count as bestiality? I mean it doesn’t if you only fuck the man part, right?”

He let out an inarticulate whine, “But he’s so fucking hot when he wolfs out. The no-eyebrows thing is a little weird but the sideburns, the eyes, the howl, and the... alphaness - - so fucking hot.”

“What’s wrong with me? Why am I pining over a guy who would never be the faintest bit interested in me?” he mused to himself.

He cracked open another can and sipped at it. He sloshed it over his hand a little as he waved his arms about in elaborate gestures as if he were talking to someone.

“I’m a closeted bisexual with a throbbing boner for Derek Hale,” he screamed to the sky above.

“Are you now?” a familiar voice asked.

Stiles froze, his body shuddering as his eyes flew wide open and he turned to look at the approaching man.

Derek stopped before him, looking down at him with a somewhat amused expression.

“How. THE FUCK. Are you- so motherfucking tall?” Stiles babbled, staring up at Derek as if he were monstrously tall.

Derek didn’t reply. He merely rolled his eyes, withdrew his hands from the pockets of his soft leather jacket and sat down next to the boy. He rested his arms on his knees and stared off into oblivion.

Stiles turned away from him, rummaging through his bag for another can. He offered it to Derek - who took it without a word - and watched as Derek’s firm hands cracked the can open. He held his breath as Derek lifted the can to his mouth, balancing the edge of the aluminium against his lips – dear God, those lips. He watched Derek’s Adam’s apple move as he gulped down mouthfuls of alcohol.

After a moment of silence Derek said, “I’m a closeted bisexual with an interest in Stiles Stilinski.”

“Are you now?” Stiles drolled. He snorted and burst out in laughter at something he found amusing. After a moment, his laughter died away and he asked, “Do you want to stop being closeted and do something about that interest of yours?”

“I’d like that,” Derek replied. “But you’ll have to ask me again when you’re sober.”

“Okay,” Stiles agreed. “But you might have to remind me to because I’m going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
